


Your Ghost

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You were in my dream (I think last night)</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You were driving circles around me</i>
</p><p>- Kristin Hersh -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ghost

It’s the middle of the night, somewhere in the house a book falls to the floor.

Sir Maxwell is not a light sleeper, but something is disturbing his sleep tonight.

He pads to the study, picks up the stack of files lying on his desk.

 _Professor Lorrimer Chesterfield_ , reads the first one, penned in Suki’s strong but graceful handwriting.

He’s been tracking him ever since the man turned down his offer, and now he’s got a bad feeling about the whole thing for some reason.

He’ll get Suki to make a phone call to Egypt first thing in the morning.

 

* * *

 

He promised he would make sure nothing happened to them, and now he’s stuck in his flat trying to figure out a new plan of action.

Inspector Grabber is babbling about something, he’s not really paying attention.

A shiver runs down his spine, as if a gust of wind rushed past him – though all the windows are closed, the curtains drawn.

He finds himself thinking of the Outer Hebrides, the time he and his late wife spent there trying to recover powerful artefacts for the British Museum.

Of course. The Hooves of Hazal.

Why didn’t he think of those before?

 

* * *

 

The sea is never calm these days, and he absolutely hates this.

He can’t decide whether he’s more tired or sick, all he can think of is the burning feeling of too many scotches down the back of his throat.

Perhaps Danny’s right, he’s wasting his life here. He’s a waste of space, his whole life nothing but a cruel joke.

The sea is calling tonight, maybe he should just heed its call.

Damn, why is there still an old note of Lorrimer’s in his pocket? He’s pretty sure he threw them all away.

Nora, he needs sleep. Right now.

 

* * *

 

The thing, whatever it was, is dead – it won’t hurt innocent people anymore. She’s feeling weak now, her mind drifting gently towards silence and darkness.

It’s not fair on Lorrimer, she thinks. The loss of his wife very nearly destroyed him, she’d rather not be the final straw.

She wanted to save him, but she’s too tired now.

 _It’s all right, my dear_ , a gentle voice whispers soothingly into her ear. _Just hold on a little longer_.

Yet, there’s no one in the room, the voice one she’s never heard before.

It doesn’t take long for Lorrimer to find her.


End file.
